1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a quantum dot optical component. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a method of manufacturing a quantum dot optical component and a backlight unit having the quantum dot optical component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a liquid crystal display panel that displays an image using a light transmission of liquid crystal, and a light source module that provides a light to the liquid crystal display panel. For example, the light source module may be a backlight unit. Recently, a backlight unit that uses blue color diodes as the light source and that emits white color light based on blue color light of the blue color diodes using a quantum dot optical component has been developed. The quantum dot optical component is manufactured by filling a quantum dot into a glass tube and then by encapsulating the glass tube by heat. However, the glass tube and the quantum dot of the quantum dot optical component manufactured by the above method may have defects that occur in an encapsulating process that uses heat. Further, the quantum dot optical component that is manufactured by the above method may not be applied to a display device having a narrow bezel structure because the encapsulation area is not formed to be smooth.